Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, more specifically exercise equipment that can be used to perform push-ups.
Description of the Related Art
A push-up (or the British term press-up) is one of the most widely performed free weight exercise. A standard push-up is performed by placing hands and feet on a flat surface with the back and legs maintained in a straight or plank position with arms fully extended. Arms are bent to bring the torso to the ground and then arms are extended to complete the push-up.
The standard push-up is not suitable for all exercise programs. For example, individuals rehabilitating an injury or simply lacking in upper body strength may not be able to perform a standard push-up. Conversely, highly athletic individuals may find that a standard push-up does not sufficiently challenge their muscles.
Various modifications of the standard push-up have been developed to either increase or decrease the physical challenge of the push-up.
Decline push-ups, diamond push-ups, wide-grip push-ups, Maltese push-ups, Chinese or Hindu push-ups, knuckle push-ups, one armed push-ups, guillotine push-ups, backhanded push-ups and walking push-ups are examples of modified push-ups that require increased effort to perform compared to a standard push-up.
Incline push-ups, knee push-ups, and three-phase push-ups are examples of modified push-ups that require less effort to perform compared to a standard push-up.
Furthermore, several push-up exercise devices have been developed with the goal of increasing and/or decreasing the physical challenge of the standard push-up. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,033,741; 6,050,926; 7,060,014; 7,318,793; 7,114,352; and 7,588,521. Despite the availability of many such devices, none have achieved popularity in the health club industry.
In commercial gyms the most popular method for achieving a variance of push-ups is to find open space/walls or gym equipment that one can lean into or put their feet up on. This does not always allow for the same stable function, and this improvised method can compromise proper form.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for devices that allow users to perform a variety of modified push-ups.